chucknorrisfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chuck Norris
Chuck Norris (1976)Chuck Norris (* 10. März 1940 in Ryan, Oklahoma; eigentlich Carlos Ray Norris Jr.) ist ein US-amerikanischer Action-Schauspieler. Größere Berühmtheit erlangte er als Filmgegner von Bruce Lee in Die Todeskralle schlägt wieder zu und durch die dreiteilige Kinofilmreihe [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Missing_in_Action_(Film) Missing in Action]. Chuck Norris war ausführender Produzent und Titelheld der erfolgreichen US-Fernsehserie Walker, Texas Ranger. Leben http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuck_Norris&action=edit&section=1 Bearbeiten Chuck Norris (2000)Chuck Norris ist der Sohn von Ray und Wilma Norris, beide Elternteile sind jeweils halb Cherokee, halb irischer Abstammung. Er ist das älteste von insgesamt drei Kindern. Sein Vater war Alkoholiker und verließ die Familie früh. Als Norris zwölf war, zog er mit seiner Mutter und den Brüdern von Oklahoma nach Kalifornien. Nach seinem High-School-Abschluss trat er 1958 in die United States Air Force ein und wurde als Militärpolizist in Korea eingesetzt. Von seinen Kameraden erhielt er den Spitznamen „Chuck“. Während der Koreazeit wandte er sich dem Kampfsport zu und trainierte die koreanische Kampfkunst Tang Soo Do. Erst 1962 kehrte er wieder in die USA zurück und gründete mehrere Karateschulen. 1968 war er zum ersten Mal Mittelgewichtsweltmeister im Karate. Im Jahr 1969 wurde er vom Magazin „Black Belt“ zum „fighter of the year“ auserkoren. Außerdem war Norris der erste westliche Mann, welcher im Taekwondo mit dem 8. Dan des Schwarzen Gürtels ausgezeichnet wurde. Zu seinen Schülern gehörten u. a. Prominente wie Steve McQueen, der ihn auf die Idee brachte, in das Filmgeschäft einzusteigen, sowie Priscilla Presley und Michael Landon. Aufgrund seiner stereotypen Rollen als unbesiegbarer, gesetzestreuer Actionheld erfreuen sich die „Chuck Norris Facts“ (Chuck-Norris-Tatsachen) großer Beliebtheit; Kurzwitze, die seine Überlegenheit parodieren. Beispiel: „''Chuck Norris isst keinen Honig. Er kaut Bienen.“ Chuck Norris gehört der evangelikal geprägten christlichen Rechten in den USA an. Er ist Anhänger des Kreationismus und hält die Evolutionstheorie für falsch. Norris ist überzeugter Unterstützer der Republikanischen Partei und hat mit dem republikanischen Präsidentschaftskandidaten Mike Huckabee einen Wahlwerbespot für diesen erstellt, in dem auf die „Chuck-Norris-Facts“ angespielt wird. Norris veröffentlichte eine Autobiographie mit dem Titel ''The Secret of Inner Strength (dt. Geheimnis der inneren Stärke) und gründete die Hilfsorganisation Kickstart, um Gewalt und Drogenhandel an Schulen entgegenzuwirken. Im Dezember 2010 wurde er zum Ehrenmitglied der texanischen Eliteeinheit „Texas Rangers“ erklärt – er spielte unter anderem die Hauptrolle in der Serie Walker, Texas Ranger – und bekam den offiziellen Texas-Ranger-Stern verliehen. Er hat fünf Kinder: zwei Söhne aus erster Ehe (1958) mit Dianne Holechek und Zwillinge aus der zweiten Ehe (1998) mit Gena O'Kelley sowie eine weitere Tochter.[1] Sein Bruder Aaron Norris ist ebenfalls im Filmgeschäft tätig und inszenierte sieben Filme mit Chuck Norris in der Hauptrolle. Filme http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuck_Norris&action=edit&section=2 Bearbeiten Während seiner Glanzzeit als Schauspieler war Norris vor allem auf die Darstellung schweigsamer Einzelgänger abonniert, die teilweise eine recht patriotisch-reaktionäre Gesinnung zur Schau stellten und ihre Kämpfe gegen amerikanische Feindbilder ausfochten. So kämpfte er beispielsweise in Invasion U.S.A. (1985) gegen Invasoren aus dem damaligen Ostblock, in Delta Force (1986) gegen arabische Terroristen und in Missing in Action (1984) gegen den Vietcong. Seine zweite Paraderolle war die des Gesetzeshüters, der zur Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe auch auf nicht immer legale Methoden zurückgreift; als solcher war er in McQuade, der Wolf (1982) und Cusack, der Schweigsame (1985) zu sehen. Filmografie http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuck_Norris&action=edit&section=3 Bearbeiten *1969: Rollkommando (The Wrecking Crew) *1972: Die Todeskralle schlägt wieder zu (Meng long guojiang) *1973: The Student Teacher *1974: Der Boss von San Francisco *1977: Breaker! Breaker! *1977: Black Tiger (Good Guys Wear Black) *1979: Der Bulldozer (A Force of One) *1980: Octagon (The Octagon) *1981: Der Gigant (An Eye for an Eye) *1982: Das stumme Ungeheuer (Silent Rage) *1982: Kalte Wut (Forced Vengeance) *1983: McQuade, der Wolf (Lone Wolf McQuade) *1984: Missing in Action *1985: Missing in Action 2 – Die Rückkehr (Missing In Action II: The Beginning) *1985: Cusack – Der Schweigsame (Code of Silence) *1985: Invasion U.S.A. *1986: Delta Force (The Delta Force) *1986: Feuerwalze (Firewalker) *1988: Braddock – Missing in Action 3 (Braddock: Missing in Action III) *1988: Hero (Hero and the Terror) *1990: Delta Force 2 – The Columbia Connection (Delta Force 2: Operation Stranglehold) *1991: Hitman (The Hitman) *1992: Von Angesicht zu Angesicht (De tú a tú) (Episode vom 26. März 1992) *1992: Sidekicks *1993: Wind in the Wire *1993–2001: Walker, Texas Ranger *1994: Hellbound *1995: Top Dog *1996: Forest Warrior *1998: Enter the Hitman (Logan's War: Bound by Honor) *2000: The President's Man *2002: McCord – The President's Man II (The President's Man: A Line in the Sand) *2003: Bells of Innocence *2004: Voll auf die Nüsse (Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story) *2005: Walker, Texas Ranger: Feuertaufe (Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire) *2005: The Cutter *2009: Birdie & Bogey (Produzent) *2012: The Expendables 2 Kampfkunst http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Chuck_Norris&action=edit&section=4 Bearbeiten Chuck Norris ist amerikanischer Tang-Soo-Do- und Taekwondo-Meister (8. Dan). 1968 gewann er die erste World Professional Karate Championship, die allerdings nicht von einem offiziellen Verband ausgerichtet wurde. An den seit 1970 stattfindenden offiziellen Weltmeisterschaften der World Union of Karate Do Organisations nahm Norris nie teil. Es gibt keine gesicherten Informationen darüber, ob Norris jemals an Vollkontaktkämpfen teilnahm. Im Jahr 1970 zog Norris sich vom Wettkampfsport zurück. Zwischenzeitlich beschäftigte sich Chuck Norris auch mit anderen Kampfkünsten, wie dem Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, welches er bei Carlos Machado erlernte. Eine Kampfsporttechnik, die mittlerweile schon fest mit seinem Namen verbunden wird, ist der Roundhouse-Kick]